


Not Boring at All

by Adorfully



Series: Hinata's Pairing [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Hurt Kozume Kenma, Illnesses, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorfully/pseuds/Adorfully
Summary: Kenma doesn't think Hinata is boring. Infact, Kenma thinks Hinata is interesting. Hinata Shoyo truly is.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Hinata's Pairing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197791
Kudos: 6





	Not Boring at All

"Hey Kenma, I'm really greatful and all, but why'd you sponsor me?" Hinata asked while sitting at a kotatsu at kenma's house, with Kenma on the other side of the table. 

"Mmmm ....Who knows. I've got money to spare." replied Kenma.

'I wanna be able to say that someday!' Thought Hinata.

Kenma smiled. "But, If you get boring, I'll stop."

~*~

"Kenma, I became boring..." Said Hinata with a smile as tears slipped down his face and onto the white hospital sheets. 

Kenma was't crying yet, but he was on the verge of having a breakdown. His eyes were wide, "Shoyo, no, don't say that. You'll never be boring!"

Hinata and Kenma both heard the door open and looked at the nurse that was in the doorway, with a clipboard. She had a couple tears in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away. "Hinata-san, you only have 2 minutes left. Is there anything you want? Food, Water, Anything at all?"

"No, thank you. I just want to talk to Kenma a little more."

"Alright." The nurse said as she gave a sad smile and walked out of the room.

Kenma and Hinata both looked back at eachother. They stayed silent for a little. "Kenma, you're crying..." Said Hinata.

"I am?"

"You are."

1 minute was left. But It felt like 1 millisecond.

Hinata moitioned for Kenma to lean down, so Kenma did just that.

Hinata them wiped his tears, while forming plenty of of his own, a smile still on his face. "Kenma, I don't want to die"

Hinata said as his eye's grew a little wide, with a hopefull looking face. Even if Hinata knew there was no hope for him, he was still praying.

"I won't let you.."

Hinata's eyes turned soft "I hope you don't..."

Kenma looked at the Electrocardiographic Heart Monitor and saw that Hinata's heartbeat was slowing down, and the time was lessening.

"H-Hin-" Tears stroll down Kenmas' face, as his eyes went even more wide. 

Hinata cut him off, "That isn't my name, Kenma."

"Shoyo.."

Hinata smiled. "Hi" 

10 Seconds Left

"Kenma, I love you."

6 Seconds Left

"I love you too, Shoyo"

2 Seconds Left

"Bye Kenma.."

0 seconds left 

"SHOYO.." Kenma's knees gave in and fell to the ground as he sobbed, grabbing onto the railing.

The same nurse from before walked to Kenma and sat on her knees, the same position Kenma was in, and smiled.

"You know, that boy is pretty special."

Kenma turned to look at her, tears still coming out fast. "He was?"

"He was."

"I've never seen anybody spend there last minutes on earth with a smile on their face." She sighed with a sad smile "Sorry for your loss." Kenma stayed silent, and the nurse knew he needed some time alone, so she got up, and walked away. Kenma then slowley stood back up, still holding on to the bed railing.

Kenma gave a breathy chuckle when he looked at Hinata's lifeless body, and saw how he was still smiling. 

"Shoyo, you aren't boring at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Yea... So ummm....
> 
> (Requests are open)


End file.
